The things He went through for love
by KKperson22
Summary: Edward and Bella belong together.We all know that.Edward wants to propose to Bella, but a few things go wrong right when he wants to get the word out.Will he ever propose? ALL HUMANS so far I will be swiching POVs
1. Nerves BPOV

It was 10 after 9. I paced the floor slightly waiting for him to return home. Scents of lilacs and daises filled the room. I took a deep breath.

"Chill out Bella. Edward will be home any second. Don't be such a fanatic." Emmett spoke. His body stretched out long upon the couch. Alice's torso was bulging. She was at least 9 months pregnant. Her husband, jasper, was holding her body with one arm. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table still eating supper. Carlisle got home late because of the snowy roads. The sky lit up white and the ground was covered in cotton like material. Edward had never been so late. He is usually home around 6 or 7. I know I worry for nothing but I can't help it. Many things had happened in my life and I cannot not afford to goof around.

"Bella, you are being worried sick for nothing." Carlisle mumbled still with food in his mouth. He looked up from his plate to me. His golden eyes flashed in the light. The Cullen family always had gold eyes. I always wondered why. Runs in the family I guess but it must be rare. I have never seen anything like their eyes. Esme patted her mouth with a napkin and stood up. She walked towards me. Her arm shuffling towards me and back to the couch. I walked towards her.

"Sit sweetheart." She encouraged. I followed her hands and sat down next to Rosalie. She moved closer to Emmett, making more room for me. Alice was on my other side. She had her hand on her stomach. Jasper looked down at her. His bright blue eyes peered at her hand. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed her head. She smiled not looking up from the TV. Esme walked back towards the table.

"Done?" She asked picking up the plate.  
"Yes dear. Very good." He agreed. His mouth stretched wide and his teeth glissaded. Esme placed the dishes in the sink. She stretched her hand out to the faucet and sounds of running water bounced across the walls. Emmett moaned.

"Turn that racket off!" He yelled through the water. "Trying to watch a movie here!"

"If I stop you'll have to do them." She called back smiling over her shoulder.

"Ughh…on second thought, keep going!" Emmett said. Emmett was never the man for washing dishes or being somewhat mature for that matter. Alice let out a long sigh and turned her head towards Emmett. He shrugged and turned back to the TV. Carlisle took out a book from the shelf and walked up the stairs. He groaned at in half way up but his feet kept moving. I looked at the TV. Lots of blow up stuff. Violence covered the screen along with sounds of loud blasts. I almost covered my ears. The sound was starting to give me a head ache. I thought I heard a knock on the door, but I listened for another moment and there was not a sound. I turned my focus on the running water in the sink. It helped my nerves. I heard drops of water outside also. Rain was coming down. Better than snow. Traffic would go faster. I leaned my head against the back of the couch. My eyes shut. I still could see light through my eye lids. I sighed. Then all the blasting stopped.

"Bella?" A pixie voice whispered. "Bella, are you sleepy? Do you want Jasper to take you back home?" I opened my eyes in a hurry and lifted my head.

"No." I protested. "I was trying to get away from the blasts and booms."

Alice smiled. "alright." She shifted back into Jasper's arm. It was quiet at last. I heard another faint knock on the door. The running water shut off.

"I'll get it" Esme called throwing the hand towel from her hand onto the counter.

"No, I'll get it. You sit down, Esme." I stood up. Esme shrugged and slid onto the couch next to Emmett, fixing his hair. I reached to the doorknob. The floorboards underneath me flexed making a creaking noise at the same time. I turned the knob slightly, letting the cool air in. I covered my arm with my other one. I peaked onto the porch. The yellow light lit it up quickly. I gasped at what I saw next. Edward was kneeling down, almost reaching to the door.

"Bella, help me please." He begged. I almost about jumped off the one step hat connected t the porch, tripping as I did. Luckily, the railing was there to catch me. I grabbed his body all ice cold and stood him up. Trying to balance his weight on my shoulders. His warm breath was panting, hard, and sharp. He gasped as we stepped on the one stair connecting to the door.

"Edward. Edward are you ok! What's wrong?" I asked franticly.

"Can't. Breath." He gasped through think breaths. I looked inside the house. Loud noises came from the TV once again. Esme looked up at me and Edward.

"Oh my heavens! What in the world?" She gasped loudly. Her body slid from the couch and all eyes were on us. Edward collapsed onto his knees once again, coughing. I tried to hold his chest up, so he could breathe easier. Esme's hands came into view.

"Carlisle!" She shouted. The TV went off and the house filled with sounds of gasping and shouts. Emmett ran towards the stairs, lifting his head back as he did.

"Carlisle, Get down here!" He yelled. Carlisle's young body appeared. "What?" He asked peaking his head around the wall.

"Edward? Sweetie?" Esme called quietly. "Can you hear me, dear?" Esme lifted Edward's chin slightly. Edward nodded weakly, still coughing slightly. His gasping breath was warming. Esme put her hand on his forehead.

"No wonder why you can't breathe. Your burning up!" Esme about shouted. Carlisle ran up to us. Carlisle looked very young, but he was really about 50 or so. I turned franticly to see Alice at Jasper's side and Emmett holding onto Rosalie tightly. Jasper's arm moved up and down Alice's quickly. Edward gasped thickly as Carlisle reached down to us. His eyes flickered to us.

"Ly him down!" He instructed. Edward shifted to lie down. Esme and I assisted him, putting his already cold body onto the stone flooring. Carlisle's hands ripped open Edward's shirt. I never knew he was that strong. "Get my bag." He looked up at Emmett. Emmett ran into the room which held his bag incase anything, like this, ever happened. Edward lay on the ground. His body shivering. "Get a blanket." Carlisle called to no one in particular. I got up and stepped around everyone. I ran over to the couch where the brown fur blanket was. I lifted it and almost about through it towards them. I looked over to Edward.

"Bella." He shivered. He wasn't coughing anymore. His watering amber eyes looked to me franticly, almost little kid like. Carlisle moved his hand from me to Edward and back again. I got the drift. He wanted me to come to him. Emmett raced back with a brown leather bag in his hand. He shot it to Carlisle. Carlisle took out a stethoscope while I slid closer. I went behind his head and put it in-between my two hands. His teeth chattered and gasped still. Not as bad as before though. The gasping managed to slow after we laid him down. Carlisle pressed the shinning steel to Edward's heart. He shivered more and stared into my eyes. They pleaded for help, for me to save him. Almost like a homeless puppy wanting food. I wanted to help him so badly, I would give my life for him. This was almost to unbearable. Just to be with him was a struggle to me. To keep him loving me and nobody else. All I wanted was for us to have our happily ever after and I wasn't going to let this winter take my hopes and dreams for the future…


	2. The Fever EPOV

Edward's POV

I was not feeling the way I should. After collage today, I went ring shopping. Collage was really busy today. Almost everyone I knew thought I looked bad. I didn't pay attention. I am planning my one and only love. I loved every part of her. And I knew she loves me. I picked out a ring with one big diamond in the center with 2 small ones on each side. The band was white gold. I left it in my glove box locked I case someone ever tried to steal it. I was going to take Bella out to a restaurant tomorrow , but decided to move it to Wednesday. I started getting hot so I turned the heat down and the radio up. I was late for sure. It was half past 8 and I was still in traffic. I had a cold that has been bugging me all day, all I wanted was to rest. I leaned my head against the seat and let the radio tunes sooth me. My hands were sweaty so I turned on the air conditioner on low and put my hand on it. I lifted my head to find many cars skipping ahead of me. I put both hands on the wheel and pushed the gas pedal. I felt tired, drained really. I don't think I will be coming to school tomorrow. I was studying to become a doctor, just like my adoptive father. My real name is Edward Mason. It had been changed to Edward Cullen when they adopted me. Esme and Carlisle had always been nice to me. My real parents left me in the cold on a doorstep less than 5 days after I was born. They said there had been no money and I wouldn't live a happy life. I was kind of glad they did leave me, many more opportunities. The weird thing was we all have the same eye color. Carlisle said it was very rare. Esme didn't care. She has so much love to give and so little people. Lucky for her she had a grandchild on the way. Alice, my sister, was pregnant. Esme has been all over since she found out. Alice purposely didn't tell Esme until she was about 3 or 4 months in. She didn't want to be treated like a patient. I started to get cold so I turned the ac down. My head felt a little light. I pulled over for a minute to gather myself. I saw the exit sign I had to get off of. I pulled back onto the car filled roads and kept going. I took at least two deep breaths before I got onto the exit. I looked up at the sky. It reflected the ground. Pure white only a lot darker. Nights like this always seemed to amaze me. I never knew why or how. I heard the honks and curses of other drivers. I leaned away from the wheel as all traffic came to a screeching halt. My exit was only two cars ahead of me now. My hands started to jitter slightly. I shook them a little before putting them back onto the wheel. I drove I the exit now. No traffic in sight. The lake to my right glistened from the moonlight. There was ice covering a small part. I focused on the sound coming out of my mouth. My lungs got heavy. Air buzzed around a cramped spot. It was getting harder to breathe. I put my shaking hand to my throat, cupping it lightly. I wondered what was wrong. My head started spinning, but I could see my house in sight. I got onto the dirt road which help my loving family. For one of the first times in my life I was excited to see Carlisle. I drove extra slow, not wanting to cause an accident. I looked at the light coming from the large living room in the front. The windows as clean as crystal sparkled from the light of the floor lamp. The yellowish tint gave it a special glow I was always fond of. It reminded me of home and the loving people inside of it. No matter how bad you felt they always comforted you. I know I'm stupid for driving when my head is spinning and I can't breathe but what else would I do? If this was really serious how would I get help? Nobody ever came on this road. It was hidden by many trees, and my family wouldn't come out until the snow stopped. Even if they called the cops, how long would it take for my throat to fully close? I had to get there. I can't even imagine walking from the car up the stairs and in the door rather than walking from the end of my driveway. I started to cough slightly. The front steps came closer as the grim sky's became darker. Rocks under the tires crunched into the hard rubber. I gasped as it got harder to take air in. My eyes felt wide as I looked at the glove box. A vision or the ring flashed into my mind. I tightened my loose grip on the wheel and pressed the gas pedal down a little further. Trees cleared and the car pulled up by the steps. My gasps were now pleads for air. I opened the car door slightly. Thank god I could still breathe, hardly, but I could. I stuck one foot out the door and I watched as my head spun. I slid off the seat into the white snow. I felt so weak. My arms dropped and my head ducked into the snow. I tried to gather my weakness and turn it into something to keep me going, at least until I got to the door. I knew the warm hands of my love were waiting for me. I clutched my teeth together and lifted myself. The earth spun around me but I started to crawl. One arm then another. The stairs came closer into view. After that I would be a lot better off. Better there than here. I would have better chances of them hearing me on the porch. I put one arm on the step, lifting all my body weight onto that one arm. I pushed it upward and my chest was on the stair. My other arm followed. I looked up slightly and squinted at the bright lights coming from the window. Loud blasts of something booming filled my ears. I wasn't sure if it was just my head or if it was real. My eyes flickered franticly as a figure passed the door slightly. I sighed as it was no longer in view. I was up at least 4 or 5 steps. It was getting easier, but harder to breathe. I had at least 3 steps left including the one up to the porch. I knew I could get up there. I would climb 3000000 steps to the one I loved and she was right up those two. I took a deep breath, hoping to climb those two in one crawl. My head rushed around, like I was diving into an air-less bubble. I could hear my heart thump at an unnatural rate and the blood squeezing into my viens along the inner parts of my body as the last of the stairs moved behind me. I was now on the porch. The door was in my reach. I could hardly breathe by the time I got up there. My head spun more than ever as I slid onto my knees in front of the door and leaned my head against the molding. I knocked weakly. No one answered. I tried it again and again but no one answered still. My breathing became more unbearable, constraining my throat and lungs. It was getting hot inside my body. I felt sweat drip down my forhead, but outside I was freezing. I heard blasts, booms, and shouts. No wonder why they couldn't hear me. After about 10-15 minutes the noises stopped. I tried knocking the loudest I could right now. I could hardly hear it. My ears rang and my breathing labored. I saw a quick flash of yellow tinted light and the door creak. My eyes flashed up. There was the form of my love engraved in the light.

"Bella. Please, help me." I choked. She rushed to my side, tripping on the stairs.

"Edward. Edward, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked in a frantic voice. I took a deep, whirling breathe before I let out my first word.

"Can't. Breathe." I tried to gasp. She helped me up on my feet. I felt so weak. My steps were supported by her. Gasping for air, Bella and I retreated into the warmth and comfort. I lifted my brick head and looked around the house. My whole family, but Carlisle of course, was huddled around the television screen. I was as weak as I could be when I stepped into the house. I fell to my knees proud of myself that I made it inside. I started coughing, gagging really. Bella's fragile arms held me close an supported my chest. Esme came over, her warm hands moving slickly over me. I couldn't tell how long she'd been standing there. Could have been hours to me. I didn't quite make out what she said either.

"Carlisle!" She shouted turning her head in the stair's direction. Then, the TV turned off and everyone was crowded by me.

"Can't. Breathe. Help" I tried to push out, but it wouldn't come out. Emmett's loud booming voice filled the air. It was hard to make out. The only word I heard was "Down here". Then Esme's delicate and shaking hand lifted my chin to her.

"Edward, dear. Can you hear me?" Her voice was clouded my worry. I looked at her nervous face and nodded. Knowing that was all I could really do. She touched my burning forehead. It felt good. "Oh my lord, your burning up!" Carlisle's hands replaced hers.

"Get me my bag!" He chanted. "And a blanket." He put his hand on my forehead like Esme. "Let's lie him down." I felt hands push and help me down. Also, there was a ripping and tearing sound coming from my chest. I wasn't anything inside, which was good. I looked up and saw any faces. Once of which, Bella's, was not there. I heard a loud thump and air rushing at me as a warm cover lye across my body.

"Bella?" I gasped. It wasn't long before I felt hands on my head. Almost making a sandwich. I tried concentrating on breathing as I couldn't hear anything by me. The last thing I heard was:

"Edward. Don't leave me now. Stay, dear. Keep your heart beating for me…for us." Then everything went blank…


	3. From Brother To Brother BPOV

I knew Edward could hear me. I chanted out a sentence that meant a lot to us. After I said that his eyes closed and breathing got deeper. That's when everyone got nervous. The phone rang once, maybe twice. No one paid any mind to it at all. I still held Edward's head in my hands. Carlisle kept checking if he was breathing. The metal stethoscope pressed along his skin.

"He just fell asleep. Help my move him to his bedroom jasper, Emmett." Carlisle instructed.

"Well what's wrong with him? What's wrong with my baby?" Esme cried stroking Edward's cheeks.

"He must have had a very high fever. Today when I got up I saw him. He did not look as well as he should have."

"What? Why didn't you stop him?!" She hissed.

"Oh believe me, I tried. He was set on something today. I'm not 100% sure what." Carlisle protested. Esme gave him a look almost like she was pleading. Emmett and Jasper skid up to the front and lifted Edward out of my hands. His limp body folded between Jasper and Emmett. I got up and followed them down the hallway. "Rosalie, get some ice." Carlisle called. He was in-front of me trailing behind Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They almost ran to the room, laying is limp body carefully onto the wooden bed. His light, wispy auburn hair flowed against the white pillow. Brown covered the walls in a homey feeling.

"Rose!" Carlisle shouted. "Rose where is the ice!" Rose's slender body slid into the room with a bowl of ice. Edward's cheeks and forehead were bright red. The rest of him however, was a pure porcelain pale. Suddenly, his bright amber eyes shot open and his steady breathing turned into deep gasps. I stood behind Esme, so I couldn't see much. His head picked up off the pillow when his hair lifted, he looked very scared.

"Bella! Bella, Where are you? Bella!" He yelled through gasps. Esme turned around and I saw her red, teary face covered by brown, wavy hair.

"I'm right here." I cried walking fast to him. He looked up at me as I took his hand. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Can you breathe, Edward?" Carlisle asked working with a few tools swiftly. Edward just gasped and held my hand tighter.

"Oh Edward." I cried in hysterics now. His hand rubbed franticly against mine.

"Edward? Can you hear me son?" Carlisle asked in a stern voice now.

"Yes. But. Barley. For. Both." Edward managed to choke out. "My lungs burn. My heart is. Racing. I. Can. Hardly. Breathe." He choked further.

"Don't speak." Carlisle scolded. Edward's hand let go of mine. His arm extended up to my face, now engulfed in wet tears. His eyes looked into mine and his chest rose violently.

"Its. Going. To. Be. O.K" Edward huffed. Carlisle stabbed a silver needle into Edward's arm. Rosalie stepped out of the room, taking the empty ice bowl with her. I picked Edward's arm off of my face and back down to my other hand.

"I know." I sobbed holding his hand tightly. His gasps smoothened, letting him relax a little. It was not long before his eye rolled back into his head and his neck gave out, allowing his head to fall onto the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Esme cried.

"He must have a very very high temperature." I turned to Esme, who was clutching onto Emmett, burring half her face in his shirt. Alice stayed by Jasper with hot tears. Jasper was starting to sob also. Alice tried to coo him, making the same noises you would to a baby. Emmett was even starting to tear up.

"Is. He. Going. To. Be. Ok?" I asked through all my tears, still holding onto Edward's hand.

"He should be. I gave him medication just now to make him stop moving so much. It should bring the fever down and allow him to rest." Carlisle's voice was not the ordinary calm voice. It was slightly elevated. "Get me a rag with cold water on it please. Not you Bella, in case he wakes." Emmett left Esme and headed to the kitchen. Esme's body flew to my side. She picked up his other hand and held it close to her heart. With her other hand, she stroked his hair. "Of course there is still a chance something could happen." Carlisle almost whispered as he looked up at me. It was then when I really noticed his expression. He looked worn out. I'm not sure why, it hasn't even been an hour since Edward got here. His deep amber eyes were engulfed in water, but he wasn't crying. Emmett walked in with a wet hand rag and a glass of water. He held out the rag to Carlisle. Carlisle took it and laid it loosely on Edward's forehead. Emmett held out the glass of water. "He cannot drink right now, Emmett. You know that." He turned his head to Edward and patted his face with the rag.

"I know. It's for you. You look pretty bad man." Emmett stated.

"Well thank you." Carlisle look the cool glass of water. His hand shook the glass as it vibrated. "I almost had a heart attack today but otherwise I'm fine."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Carlisle. I mean we got sleeping beauty here." Alice's voice rang. Jasper was calm now.

"No, no. Doctors never sleep. Especially when a patient , and dearest family member, is in critical condition. But I think Bella should get some rest." Everyone's eyes shifted from Edward to me. Esme eve lifted her head away. Emmett came over to me. His long arms stretched across my body, like a family hug only with one person. I noticed I was still sobbing.

"Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me? It's also cold, EHHHH MAKE UP MY MIND, GOD! HOT OR COLD?!!? Oh and he'll be fine, Bella. Shhh" He cooed. "Lets give your father a call, I'm sure he will be worried." He lead me into the kitchen to the phone. His face was dripping wet while his hair sopped. Emmett unlocked his arms from around my shoulders, keeping one on my arm. I picked it up and dialed the number. It only took about 4 rings, then his eager voice swarmed around my ears.

"Hello?" He answered. Emmett let go of my arm. He slid onto a chair in the dining room and pinched the bridge between his nose. Then he let out a long sigh.

"Dad?" I sobbed, the sound of my voice was easy to figure out.

"Bella! Thank god. I was so worried, no one picked up the phone. I was about to leave when you called. Are you hurt? Is everything ok?" He quickly huffed.

"Dad. Edwards sick." I sobbed. I heard my father's body shift.

"With what?" He asked surprised.

"Carlisle thinks it was a fever. What do I do? Leave him or stay?" I cried.

"Bella. Let me talk to him." Carlisle's voice called. He quickly came into view.

"He wants to talk to you dad."

"Yes Charlie. Edward is extremely dependent on Bella at this point. I think it is better for his health for her to stay. Yes, I believe he will be fine. We have extra beds. Umm, yes. I'm quite alright. I mean, do I really sound that bad?" His shaky voice rang through the room. I saw Rosalie's body shift over to Emmett, now with his head on the table. She kneeled down and lifted his head. Emmett groaned.

"Emmet? Are you ok? Your sweating bullets." Rosalie whispered.

"Not. Feeling well." He sighed. He sat up and looked kind of at Rosalie. His eyes twinkled in the lights. His brown hair reflected light, making his hair appear lighter than it really was. Rosalie put her hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up!" She gasped. "Common, let's get you to bed." She helped him up. Carlisle's low mumbled filled the air.

"I got it." Emmett took a step forward, almost dragging his body. His eyes rolled around as he grabbed onto a chair. Carlisle was staring at the cabinet. I watched stunned at the sight. Emmett's hand let go of the chair. His limp body collapsed to the ground shaking the house. Rosalie kneeled at his side in a hurry.

"Carlisle!" She shouted. Her frantic hand swept his face. Carlisle turned and handed the phone to me, trotting his body over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh my god, Emmett? Emmett, can you hear me?" His shaky voice almost made me scared. He put his hand up to his forehead. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"dad, I have to go. Love you." I hung up the phone and ran towards Esme and Edward. I turned into the room. "Emmett just collapsed." I yelled. Esme shot up and ran down the hallway.

"What is this?" She sobbed.

"No doubt about it now. Its fever. We are all exposed, it could happen to any of us. We are not to go out of this house nor see others. Clear?" His shaky hands tried to lift Emmett. "Jasper!" He called. Jasper ran in.

"What happened?" He asked stunned.

"I will explain later, for now help me get him into his room." Carlisle and Jasper lifted Emmett into his bed and they did the same thing they did with Edward times two since Emmett was a big man. The night was such a blur. All I remember was everyone, but Carlisle, sleeping and sobbing. Night of worry, night of pain. Night of everything but luck. The night that could change my life for the worst forever…


	4. A new thing leaves others EXHAUSTED BPOV

I looked around an unfamiliar room. My hands were sweaty. I felt aching all over my body. I forced y eyes to open. Alice stood over my head , watching my heavy eyes lift up.

"Hi ya, Bella." Alice greeted in her pixie voice. "You're ok. Do you remember anything?"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I said sitting up. I kept my eyes locked on Alice.

"Well, you hit your head. You've been out for about 3 days! Carlisle thinks you were starting to get the fever also. We let you rest."

"I don't remember a thing. I don't even remember hitting my head at all." A spot in the back of my head burned. I rubbed it.

"Well, you were pretty much half asleep. Jasper carried you to this room and Carlisle took a look at you. You were very tired and when you tried to go into Emmett's room upstairs, you fell down them. Your such a klutz!" Alice giggled. I smiled. The reality hit me. Edward and Emmett.

"Are Edward and Emmett ok?"

"You tell me." A velvet voice called. I turned my head slightly only to find a pale-faced figure sitting I a large recliner chair. Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I flew myself towards the chair, not minding the space between us. I tripped but caught myself in time. I flew my arms around him, kneeling on the floor. I kissed him like never before.

"Hey." He said casually, smiling his boyish smile.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I whispered.

"perfect now." His smile widened.

"He was so worried, Bella. Carlisle brought him into this room." Alice said. "Well, I'd better leave you two alone. I want to scare the stuff outa Jasper anyway. Maybe I'll hang a spider from a wall or something."

"Just pretend to go into labor." Edward suggested.

"Hey! Good idea." Alice skipped out of the room, whirling her hair around as she did.

"You must be offal hungry." Edward said. As if in agreement, my stomach growled. Edward smiled again. "I'm still pretty weak. Help me up?"

"Oh, of course." I clung to his shoulders , wrapping my arms around his body. He gasped. I flashed my eyes worryingly.

"I'm ok." He agreed. He put his arm around my waist.

"I want to see Emmett first." I informed. Edward nodded, still smiling. He lead me into Emmett's room. Emmett was sitting up, but not out of bed. Blankets covered his legs.

"Hey Bella." He greeted. Carlisle turned to me. His eyes drooped down, showing black circles around his eyes. Some of the white part of his eyes were blood red and his hair was messy. Pale skin was covered in sweat along his forehead. I looked at what he was doing. He had a sheet in one very shaky hand and coffee in another.

"Feeling better?" He asked exhausted.

"Yep. Are you ok, Carlisle?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"Well, you definably don't look fine. Take a rest. You haven't went to sleep since god knows when." Emmett sighed, scratching his arm. His bright amber eyes flickered from his arms to Carlisle. "You're going to kill yourself man." His hands went around his arm in a circular motion. Carlisle nodded slightly.

"I'm ok, really." He sighed. "As for you, Bella. Have you been feeling dizziness, nausea, any unregular symptoms?"

"No, it just hurts a little." I said putting my hand on the spot. Carlisle yawned. Esme walked in.

"Oh Bella, you're up! Good thing I made something to eat. Common everyone. Lunch time." She headed out the room. Emmett started getting out of bed. Carlisle helped him. Edward put his arm around me once again and took me to the kitchen. The glass table sparkled with a white tablecloth. Fresh daises stayed in the center. The smell of hot hamburgers filled the air, watering my mouth. Cool air rushed around us, blowing everyone's hair. It was warm out. Spring was in the air. Birds chirped and light, wispy clouds blew past. It was beautiful. The best day in winter so far.

"Smells great!" Jasper complimented. "I call dibbs on the bottom one. It's the most juicy." Emmett sat down and shuffled through the meat.

"This one?" He asked casually.

"Yes. Put it on my plate will you man." Jasper sat down. Emmett spit on the patty.

"Sure thing, man." He slapped it onto Jasper's plate, smiling an evil smile.

"I see someone's feeling better." Rose smiled, coming down the stairs.

"Your such a child." Jasper sighed pushing his plate to Emmett and taking Emmett's plate to himself. Edward and I sat next to Alice. She smiled.

"I could eat a horse!" She said rubbing her belly. "Wait till this thing gets out, I'll be as fat as one to. Then I won't be able to fit in any of my new clothes."

"I don't think you will." Emmett said. "You already are." Emmett smiled again.

"Oh stop. Not now. Emmett shut up before Carlisle puts you in the corner." Alice hissed. "Bad enough you live here."

"Alice, if you don't shut up Carlisles gonna put YOU in the corner." Emmett growled back. Everyone's eyes were on them. Not a sound whispered through the house. Emmett and Alice started bickering on about something. It was so loud you couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"Stop it now!" Carlisle yelled slamming his arm on the table. This was very unusual. He never raised his voice. "Stop acting like to uncivilized children. Now!" Everything went silent. Esme put her arm onto Carlisle's back.

"Are you ok?" Esme said in a worried tone. "Maybe you should get some s-" Esme dropped her arm.

"No. Esme, dear. I'm fine." Carlisle cut off picking up his food again. "I have to pick up some extra medication from the hospital. You guys are still not better. You shouldn't even be out of bed. I will get some rest later" His voice was still edgy. He turned his head side to side. Flashing his eyes at Edward and Emmett. Everyone was still silent.

"You always say that, Carlisle. Please, can't you do that later?"

"I would prefer not. Get it over with." Carlisle protested. He looked around the table. Still no one spoke. "Alright. I'm sorry I yelled. I do need to rest." He put his food down and put both elbows on the table. He laid his head on top of his hands, pinching the bridge between his eyes. He looked down at the table. He let out a long sigh, almost moaning like. Then he let out a more deliberate moan. Everyone raised their head at him. Esme tried to make him look up.

"Carlisle? Honey, are you ok?" Esme said in a worried tone.

"Fine, dear. It's just a head ache. I've had it all day. I thought it would get better, but it hasn't. Only worse. I'd better go to the hospital, pick up the meds so I can rest." Carlisle whispered. Emmett and Alice glanced at each other.

"It's alright, Carlisle. Don't worry about it. Everyone yells." Emmett apologized.

"Thank you." Carlisle whispered. He picked his head up and opened his bright amber eyes. He let out a loud moan and squinted. He got up. The light was coming in by the door. He was practically closing his eyes as he walked towards the front door. Part of a chair was covering his path. The light reflected off the one white chair, making it blend in with the pale walls. Carlisle didn't look down. His body stumbled and fell over the chair, then it fell onto the floor.

"Carlisle!" Esme got up and ran to him. She picked up his head with one arm. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I ran up also. "Carlisle? Carlisle, can you hear me?" Esme said in a frantic voice. Edward moved closer to Carlisle, hitting his face lightly.

"Carlisle, common now. Open your eyes." Edward said in a calm voice. Almost everyone stared at him. Carlisle tilted his head up. His eyes flickered along the room.

"Edward. Esme. It's ok. I'm just tired. Let me up." Carlisle whispered. Edward, Emmett, and Esme tried to help him. Emmett and Edward hung onto both of his arms. "I'm good. Please let go." Carlisle said in a regular tone. Emmett and Edward looked at each other and then nodded. They gently let go of Carlisle. "Thank you, now go finish up dinner." Esme stood at his side.

"Let me get you a glass of water at least." Esme begged.

"Oh alright." Carlisle smiled. Esme quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Carlisle's exhausted eyes looked at me. The bags under his eyes made him look at least 10 years older. I saw his eye lids start to flutter. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting down. Emmett was in the bathroom and Edward was talking with Esme. Carlisle let out a deep breath and his fluttering eyelids stayed down longer. I took a few steps towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, jasper!" I called loudly. All pairs of eyes laid on me. I tried to shake Carlisle. His eyelids finally stopped fluttering and stayed closed. His knees gave out, making his limp body plummet into the pale floor. Esme dropped the glass of water and raced towards us. Everyone once sitting at the table got up and ran to him. Edward and Jasper picked him up.

"What happened?" Emmett said running out from the bathroom.

"He's suffering from exhaustion." Edward called back. "Jasper help me pick him up." Carlisle's eyes shot open. Esme held his hand.

"Huh? What happened now." He said wearily.

"You're going to bed. No buts." Esme scolded. "You're completely exhausted."

"Are you ok?" Alice asked running to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded. "Yes. You're not going anywhere. Doctors get sick to!"

"I'm not sick." Carlisle protested.

"Well your exhausted. Same thing only you don't feel to crappy, only tired." Edward sighed. Jasper and him lifted Carlisle, putting both his arms around their shoulders. They basically carried him. I heard a loud gasp. I turned quickly. Alice held the bump in her belly. Her breathing got heavier.

"Alice?" I asked putting my and around her. "Alice are you ok?"

"Fine. Help me to the couch." She gasped. Jasper turned around, still with Carlisle on his shoulder.

"Alice!" He shouted, jumping under Carlisle's arm. Carlisle groaned. "sorry, Carlisle!" He looked at her. I took Alice's body in my arms. She breathed harder, forcing her to gasp louder. I started walking with her to the couch slowly while holding onto her right hand.

"I got him." Edward said repositioning Carlisle's body.

"Bring me to Alice." Carlisle whispered.  
"No, you need rest." Edward protested. Carlisle put his finger up to Edward's face.

"No. Family comes before rest. I will live. If anything would happen I would blame myself anyway. Now common, Edward. Please bring me to Alice." Carlisle begged. Edward looked at I'm with pleading eyes. Edward positioned his body to hold on to Carlisle while Jasper ran to Alice and I. I sat Alice down. She slumped into the couch. I looked at Edward who was bringing Carlisle towards us. Esme sat down on the other side of Alice. Jasper raced to us, almost falling over. He regained his balance and sat by Alice's feet on the floor.

"Alice. Alice, are you ok? What's the matter?" Jasper asked franticly. Then he moaned slightly.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" Alice gasped between gasps.

"Stomach hurts. Ate too much of Esme's hamburgers. Are you ok?" Jasper huffed. Alice giggled.

"Perfect." Carlisle and Edward came over. Esme slid out of the way. Emmett and Rosalie were crouched over the back of the couch. Jasper's eyes were full of light.

"It's time?" He smiled. Alice nodded. Carlisle sat down.

"Lets bring her to the room." He suggested. The Cullen's had a special hospital like room reserved for Alice. It had pretty much everything a regular hospital room would have.

"Carlisle, are you sure you're up to it?" Esme said worryingly.

"Yes. I told you, I'm just a little tired. Let's get hr upstairs." Carlisle instructed. Esme looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with them, letting out a sigh. Jasper picked Alice up in one slick movement.

"Wow. Even pregnant your so light." He chuckled. Alice smiled.

"Give me a hand with the doctor." Emmett said in a sarcastic tone to Edward.

"Ha-ha." Carlisle said back. "I don't need two people." Carlisle walked to the stairs on his own. I followed everyone upstairs. Rosalie sighed.

"I want to have a baby." She said in a dream-like voice. Emmett jumped.

"Whoa, um. Ugh. Baby? Big responsibility babe." He stammered. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I looked at Edward. He had a wide kid-like grin on his face. I waved in front of his eyes. He looked down to me.

"An uncle, me. This is going to be fun." He chuckled. I smiled. Carlisle was following everyone up the stairs. Well, all but Edward, Emmett, and I. Edward stopped me.

"Should we come up?" Edward asked.

"Well, I would like to check her first. If she's not to far along. This could take a while. I'll call you up when it's ok."

"Alright." All three o us turned back and sat on the couch.

"So. We're gonna be uncles, eh?" Emmett sighed.

"Yep." Edward replied.

"I really want a taco." Emmett reached for the remote.

"Tacos sound good." Edward said in response. "How about you, Bella."

"Not hungry." I promised. I curled up onto the couch putting my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and handed the remote to Emmett, knocking the spot where I hit my head. It sent out pain in response.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing my head.

"What?" Edward jumped.

"no you knocked my head."

"Sorry, love." He put his arm around me again.

"Hey, aren't the Giants playing Jets tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I think." Edward pointed his finger at the remote.

"No way man."

"you always hog the remote, Edward."

"You shouldn't b talking, sports central."

"Well at least don't watch boring crap."

"Oh ya like watching basketball and football for 12 hours straight isn't boring." Edward snapped back.

"Shhh." I tried to calm. "I will have that." I grabbed the remote from Edward.

"Damn. Now she's going to put on some lifetime shit."

"am not." Protested Turing off the TV. They both looked at me. "Board game?" I asked. Edward smiled and nodded. Emmett didn't look the least bit enthusiastic.

"Fine." Emmett moaned. I walked over to where all of the games were. I didn't care which game it was, just as long as it was a long one. The one I picked out was monopoly. I smiled. This game took a long time. Emmett stood up and walked over, so did Edward. Then I heard people coming downstairs. I looked at them. Rosalie and Jasper came down.

"Well." Emmett asked.

"Carlisle sent us down." Rosalie stated smiling. "He didn't think Jasper could handle it." She giggled. Emmett started roaring with laughter. Jasper let out a long sigh.

"I could to. I don't even know why he thought that." Jasper sat on the couch.

"Jasper, you fainted when Edward through up. Do you think you could really handle childbirth?" Emmett laughed. Jasper huffed.

"True." Edward shrugged. Jasper put his elbows on his knees and laid his head on top, then he let out a long sigh again.

"Ugh. I want to be with her." He stood up and paced the floor. "What if she needs me? What if something goes wrong?" Jasper continued.

"Jasper it's alright. She'll be ok and so will the baby. You're going to be a daddy." I soothed.

"I know. It's so weird. I hope I make a good one."

"Hey, at least you already know you're going to make the kid laugh. I mean I crack up every time I see your face." Emmett said with a straight face. Jasper hmphed. Emmett walked into the kitchen

"you shouldn't be talking." He called back. "Ugh. How long has it been?" Edward looked down at his watch.

"umm. About 12 minutes since she went upstairs.

"Great."

"Hey Jazzy boy. How do you feel about tacos?" Emmett said walking towards him with a paper towel role in his hand holding it outward like a microphone. He has a kid-like sparkle in his eyes.

"Ugh. Don't talk about food. My stomach hurts thanks to Esme's hamburgers." Jasper stated.

"So…I'll put you down as a no?" Emmett asked. Jasper didn't answer. "ok." Emmett slid onto the couch and reached for the remote.

"Screw the game." I mouthed.

"Ohhhh. Bella's got some dirty mouth." Emmett chuckled. "First time I've ever heard that."

"I'm tired." Edward yawned.

"Me too." Emmett sighed. "A little too tired to play a game." I nodded.

"It's ok. I think you guys should be getting some rest anyway. You should get some rest also, jasper." I suggested. Jasper shook his head.

"No. I can't even sit still and you expect me to rest." He chuckled. "I'm so nervous if I jumped off a building and landed on my head I still wouldn't be unconscious." Emmett snickered.

"Of course you wouldn't. Your Jasper." He stated.

"Thank you for that information, Sr. Thinks A Lot." Jasper sighed.

"Welcome." Emmett answered back. Jasper put his hand on his stomach and moaned.

"Ugh. Perfect time." He sighed. Then he got back up again. "I can't believe it. Me a father? What do you think it will be. A boy, girl, or an Emmett. Hope to god it's not an Emmett." Jasper sighed.

"Ha-ha." Emmett huffed. "I'm tired. Shut up, Jazzy boy. I just hope to got it's not as paranoid as you."

"Well, I'm going to sit down, love. Common. If you want to come." He took my hand. I went with him without hesitation. Rosalie stopped us just when we were getting on the first step.

"You can't go up. Carlisle doesn't want anyone "contaminating" the clean room." Rosalie informed. Edward stepped back down.

"Alright. We'll sit on the couch. I followed him back. Emmet was already snoring.

"How long has it been?" Jasper whispered to Edward still pacing.

"Umm. About 35 minutes since she went in." Edward said slumping into the couch, pulling me down with him. Then we all heard a screaming cry of a baby. Jasper's head shot up and he jogged to the stairs. Rosalie stopped him. Jasper gave her a dirty look.

"Let me up." Jasper commanded.

"Not till Carlisle gets out." She scolded. There was a slam of a door and Esme walked into the hallway with a white bundle in her arms. The crying got louder as she came closer.

"That was fast." Emmett yawned.

"Congrates daddy." Esme said in a sweet, soft voice. "It's a little girl." She carried her down the stairs. The crying of the baby made Jasper smile as she came into view. Edward and I got up. Rosalie peaked over Esme's shoulder. "Isn't she beautiful?" She cooed.

"Gorges. Just like her mommy, yes she is." He said in a baby voice reaching to take the baby for Esme's arms.

"Oh great. Another Alice?" Emmett whined. "Please don't have anymore."There was what it sounded like to be a pound on the floor.

"Shut up, man. And what was that noise?" Edward scolded. Jasper ignored him.

"Oh. Carlisle probably dropped something again. Poor man's at his wits end." Esme said.

"She's so cute." I complemented. "She has your eyes." They were big and a deep blue around the edges and when they got in towards the pupil they were grayer. She had hair as brown as a young tree. Her tiny hands held onto Jasper's finger. He laughed.

"How's Alice?" He looked up from the baby.

"She's glowing. You can go in if you'd like." Esme said with a smiling face. Jasper smiled back and pranced up the stairs, still smiling at the quieting down baby in his arms. We heard his feet as he took a few steps on the stairs.

"Want to come up?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." Esme replied. Esme went in front of Jasper. Jasper didn't hesitate to let her in front. As we turned the corner I heard a gasp.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled, running down the hall. Jasper looked up.

"Not again." Emmett moaned.

"I don't think he's waking up this time." Esme called.

"He's dead?" Emmett asked raising is eye brow.

"No!"

"Then why wouldn't he wake up?"

"Just help me get him into our room." Esme sighed. She checked his wrist. "There's a pulse so no he's not dead. But, he's going to kill himself if he doesn't get any sleep."Emmett and Edward took Carlisle's limp body. Carlisle moaned and looked up, squinting at the light.

"Hmmm. I'm a grandpa." He whispered smiling. Emmett and Edward stopped. Esme flowed over to the front of Carlisle's face, so he could see her.

"Sure are. Now shhh sweetie. You're going to bed whether you like it or not." Esme said lifting his head up so he could look at her. Then she sped up to open the door to their room. Edward and Emmett started walking again. Carlisle tried to keep up.

"Hey, slow down will you?" Carlisle moaned. "I'm offal tired and I didn't get to weigh the baby." He tried to stop. Edward and Emmett pushed him slightly.

"Common Carlisle, I wanna go to bed to." Emmett complained. They were almost there. I decided to follow. I wanted to give Jasper and Alice some time alone. I moved my feet sluggishly. I realized I was pretty tired also. I stretched out my arm before taking a step into their room. Carlisle yawned. Edward and Emmett dragged Carlisle to the bed. I was surprised Carlisle wasn't asleep yet. Esme cleared the sheets and blankets. Edward and Emmett dragged him in. Edward and Emmett stepped back. Esme squeezed in and covered Carlisle in blankets.

"Sleep now." Esme cooed. She kissed him on the forehead. Then she went into a normal stance but with a confused face. Then she put her hand to his forehead. "Sweetie, your burning." She gasped. Carlisle looked up at her.

"I'm just exhausted, dear. It comes with the…" Carlisle drifted to sleep in a second. His eyes closed and his head went to the side. Then, he started to snore.

"Can someone get me a cool, wet cloth please?" Esme whispered.

"I'll get it." I offered.

"Thank you." Esme put her hand on Carlisle's face. Then she put it back o his forehead. She sighed. "He can't keep doing this. He's not 17 anymore." She kept her hand on his face. She slid it to his forehead. Then she leaned down and kissed it. She fixed the blankets again and walked towards me.

"It's going to be ok. He's just tired." I soothed. She smiled.

"I know, honey. I just need something to worry about." She giggled. "Let's go see my granddaughter." We walked into the room to Alice holding the baby. Jasper was kneeling next to her. Alice had a wide grin o her face. One that you would only get for something special. And this was, something special…

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry i haven't been updating. Busy with school. CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER!!!! I know this chapter is kinda weird. Random collapsings. LOL. Well, its not my fault hes tired...Feel free to i.m me for any ideas:**

**xxKristen500 msn .com (had to insert spacings so it would come out. take away the spaces)  
Kristen300 aim .com  
**

**  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!!!!**


	5. Close, Closer,CLOSEST,goneBPOV

Alice looked up.

"Hi ya Bella." She greeted with a smile. "Meet Cassidy Ann Cullen." She held the small bundle in her arms. Her voice was low.

"Such beautiful eyes." Jasper gasped.

"They almost hypnotize you." Alice agreed. The baby started crying.

"She's beautiful overall. So cute." I complemented. Alice looked up at me.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked. I never really held a baby before.

"Ok." I answered. Alice smiled and motioned me closer. Jasper moved out of the way.

"Come here sweetheart." I cooed. Her crying continued. Alice placed her tiny body into my arms. "Awww." I sighed. She fit perfectly into my arms. I started bouncing up and down, swaying the baby in my arms. Her crying started to slow.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this. She likes you." Alice smiled.

"Actually, I've never really held a baby before." I chuckled. "Just following what's in the movies. Alice laughed. Jasper stood up and looked over my shoulder.

"pretty baby." He sighed smiling. "How's Carlisle?" He asked turning to Esme.

"Tired. He fell asleep before he was even done talking. What are you going to do? That means as stubborn as a willow tree sometimes." Esme groaned. She looked at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her? I'm going to see where Edward is." I stated holding out the baby in my arms.

"Sure." She said in a slight baby voice. "come to grandma!" I lay the little body in her arms. A big grin was stretched across her face. Alice slid into the bed more, positioning her body to lie down. Jasper went to her side.

"You ok?" He asked stroking her air.

"I'm tired." She said weakly with a small smile. Jasper put his hand on hers.

"Of course you are. Now rest. We'll take Cassidy out to meet the rest of them." Jasper pulled the blankets onto Alice's body. Alice sighed, still smiling. She lifted up her pillow and twisted around towards her pillow. Jasper quickly let go of the blankets and fixed them for her.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. Jasper smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." He chanted. Jasper's hand slid off of Alice's forehead. "Common." He whispered, smirking. He motioned his hands towards the door. We all cleared out into the hallway. Jasper smiled at us and the baby. Jasper leaned down near the baby and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to bed." He sighed as he walked down the hallway. "goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Esme and I waved after him. I tried to find something I haven't done. Then I remembered my father.

"I'd better call my father." I whispered. Esme shook her head.  
"I'm going to put the baby down for the night." Esme kissed me on the cheek and strolled into her room. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen to the phone. Emmett was still snoring. He sounded like a bear. I was about to pick up the phone. Instead, I walked over to the big white chair on the other side of the couch. I picked up a square pillow and tossed it at Emmett's face. The pillow hit him and fell to the floor. Emmet touched his face with his hand slightly, but other than that he just kept on snoring. I tossed another. It copied the same movement. I sighed and looked around the room. Esme came down the stairs with a small, white thing in her hand.

"She's asleep. I had to change her diaper." She held the white thing up and opened the garbage can.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Can I have that?" Esme looked at me with a confused expression.

"I don't want to know." She handed me it and ran upstairs. I turned towards Emmett with the diaper in my extended hand. I held m nose with my other. It smelt really bad. I shoved it under Emmett's face and ran into the kitchen. Emmett shot up.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. "Ew! Bella!" I looked his way.

"yes?" I said pleasantly.

"Did you do this!" He held the diaper up to me. I shook my head.

"I have to call my dad." I sighed. Emmett got up and through the diaper out, giving me a dirty look as he passed. I dialed the number to my father. He answered right away.

"Hello?" He answered.

"hey dad."

"Bella! Oh gosh, are you ok? Where's Carlisle? I want to talk to him. Is everyone ok?" He said franticly.

"Dad. Calm down. Your getting to much like mom. It's ok, I'm ok, everyone's fine. Alice had her baby and Carlisle is completely out. I don't know if you could wake him up if there were a meteor shower."

"Really?" Charlie's voice was cheerier. " Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Cassidy Ann."

"Aw. What's wrong with Carlisle?"

"He didn't sleep since Edward was sick."

"wow. Strong man, eh?"

"Sure is."

"Thank god your ok. Coming home soon?"

"Um. Ya I guess."

"Good. I have to go now, Bells. Going into work for the nightshift. Love you, bye."

"Bye." He hung up. I put the phone on the charger.

"Hey Bella. Edward left you a note on the table." Emmett pointed his finger at the glass. I walked over to it and picked up a small paper.

_Bella, Please meet me in the Medlow Brink Park. Don't worry, your father knows your ok. We'll catch something to eat and stuff. Put on some formal attire. Love you.  
Love Me._

I never liked formal stuff. I sprang up and ran to Alice's room. I knew she was sleeping, but I didn't know what to do. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. I would take a dress or something if she wasn't awake. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hiya Bella. What ya looking for?" She asked curiously.

"I need help with formal attire. Edward told me to put it on." I stammered.

"He told me. I picked it out already. Go into my closet to the right and put that dress on. Matching shoes are right below it on the floor." Alice pointed to the closet. I nodded and walked into her closet. Hanging up there was a beautiful dark blue gown. It's satin material gave it a shinny look. I gasped. I looked down for the shoes. High heels, great. "Wow." I gasped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's beautiful."

"I know. Put it on!" She demanded. I took the dress off the hanger. I slid off my jeans and t-shirt. After that I put the dress arm, careful not to stretch it. I zippered up the side. The dress was floor length. I fixed it around just so it could hug my body more. "Let me see!" Alice called. Stepped out of the closet. Alice nodded. "Perfect. Now come here let me do your hair. Grab the brush hair tie, hair spray, and the clip. Also, bring me my makeup bag." I did just that. I sat down next to Alice, who was sitting up now. She clipped half my hair in the back and sprayed it. Then she giggled. "Well, that was easy. Go and don't forget our shoes!" I ran into the closet and grabbed the shoes. Then I kissed her cheek and ran down the hallway, holding the high heels in one hand. I sprinted down the stairs past Emmett, who was watching TV now.

"Bye to you to." He huffed after me. I ran down the porch steps, almost tripping on my way. I didn't know why I was running. I opened the door to my car and got in.

**20 minutes later**

I pulled into the park and stepped out of my car. The rusty door slammed slowly. I saw Edward's Volvo parked ahead of me. I walked towards the park, out of the parking lot. I saw a small cabana lit with stringing lights hanging above it. The green grass was glowing. I noticed my shoes in my hands. I put them onto the ground and stepped into them. I could hardly walk. There was a man faced the opposite way from me. He had a suit on with brown hair. It might have been Edward. I approached the steps. The grass was still a little slippery from the snow. The blue, halter top dress was giving me Goosebumps. I shivered slightly but kept walking. The steps were very slippery, like marble. I kept quiet. I went up the middle of the steps, not holding the railing. My heel didn't catch one of the steps as I pushed my body weight onto it. All of a sudden I felt wind rush through my hair as I tried to grab hold of something.

"Bella!" A velvet voice called. I noticed the voice didn't come from the other side of the cabana. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain. Then, a pair of arms caught me right before my head touched the ground. That would of hurt.

"Are you alright, miss?" Another man's voice asked. The pair of warm arms shook me.

"Bella? Sweetie, are you ok?" I realized the voice, Edward's.

"She should be, she didn't even touch the ground." The man's voice objected. My heart was pounding. I forgot my eyes were closed. I opened them immediately only to find the caring, bright eyes of my love staring straight into me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"I should have known the entrance you would have made today." H scolded. I looked around me. The man in the suit was laughing.

"Ya, I always do." I agreed.

"Always." Edward chuckled. The man in the sun came over.

"Well. Glad your ok miss. Go to be leaving now. Is been an utterly fascinating pleasure to meet you. Bye-bye." He walked towards the parking lot.

"Well now." Edward began. "common onto this without hurting yourself. Good thing you didn't, Carlisle would have had your head for waking him up." Edward let me go. I giggled. Edward put his arm around my waist an lead me up the stairs, holding me firmly. He pulled me to the center of the cabana and let go of my waist, moving his hands to mine.

"I love you so much and I want to be with you for all my life." He smiled. "I can't ever tell anyone how much I do, and you know that."

"I love you too." I smiled back. Edward went down on one knee. _Oh my gosh! _I thought _He's going to propose! _I stood in front of him, smiling radiantly. Edward shifted around in his jacket pockets. He held one of my hands in his.

"Isabella Swan, will you…" He stopped at the end with a frown. "Ugh. Um. Will you, ugh." He stammered. "accompany me to dinner, miss? Even though I can't find the coupon?" I felt all the excitement rush out of me like a popped air balloon. My smile dipped down slightly, not wanting to upset Edward.

"Um. Yea, sure." I said in the best happy tone I could come up with. He got up and hooked his arm around mine. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me. "Darn it." I whispered quietly.


	6. An odd proposal storyEPOV

I looked around the empty park, not knowing where Bella would be. I had my suit on and the ring in my pocket, I think. Tonight would be the night all things changed, for the good, for my Bella. I had a brilliant smile on my face as I saw an old, beat up truck coming this way. I saw it parking across from me, on the other side of the park. I started making my way, slowly, towards it. I saw this beautiful angel step out of the truck, shutting the door with a loud boom and a creak of the rusted paneling. Her hair was neatly up and the flowing fabric flowed with her body. It almost took my breath away. She was headed towards the Cabana. Another man stood there, tall with brown hair. Then, I saw the angel almost tumble to the ground. The other man's arms caught her just in time. "Bella!" I yelled, running to her. The man shifted her weight onto me. Her eyes stayed in crescents.

"She should be, she didn't even touch the ground." The man said. I knew that. But we were talking about my Bella, the one who almost dies when you touch her. I looked up at him.

"She's alright." I smiled down at her lit up face. "Nice entrance." I giggled.

"Thanks" She laughed. I picked her up and lead her to the cabana, thanking the man as he left.

"I love you so much and I want to be with you for all my life." I smiled. Her entire face lit up before my eyes. "I can't ever tell anyone how much I do, and you know that."

"I love you too." She smiled at me. Her smile sounded just like church bells going off, which we would soon be hearing. I bent down on one knee and took her hand in mine. I shuffled around my jacket franticly, searching for the ring.

_Damn. Where is it? _I asked myself. Then, I remembered the glove box and that night. But I had it this morning. Where could it be? _The car.  
_"Will you…" I asked searching again. "Ughh…Umm." I had to come up with something fast. We were going to go out to eat, so I used that as an excuse. "Will you accompany me for dinner. Even though I seem to not find the coupon in here anywhere." I laughed slightly. Bella's face dropped.

"Um…Yea sure." She said, smiling slightly. I wished I had the ring with me. So I wouldn't have to see disappointment spread across her face. Dinner? I asked myself. Well, it was true. Actually, it was absolutely true. It was going to be a dinner with the whole family. Bella's and mine. Her mom and step father would even be there. My family invited them for the engagement dinner, after I popped the question. But where was the ring? My cell phone rang. It was Esme.

"Excuse me." I said to Bella, dropping her arm as the car approached. I headed over a little farther towards a tree and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, did you ask her yet?" Esme asked excited. "We're waiting in the restaurant. Carlisle insisted he would come and so did Alice. Carlisle said it would be ok as long as she sat down for the time." She informed me. There was a slight whisper in voices. "Emmett wants to talk with you." She said. There was a slight shuffling before I heard Emmett's voice.

"Edward, I have the ring dude." He said franticly.

"What! You have it?" I almost yelled into the phone.

"I fell asleep until Esme woke me up. It was on the floor in the kitchen!"

"That's weird…" I said. "maybe I dropped it after jasper gave it to me."

"You sure do. Don't worry though. I got a backup plan. Come inside the restaurant and say hi to everyone. Then, there is this garden behind a red, sparkly fabric. Go behind there, tell her you want to take her to see these flowers you once saw."

"Alright. Thanks man."

"Welcome." Emmett hung up the phone. I strolled back to Bella, already by the car.

"Ready?" I asked unlocking the door.

"What about my car?" She asked.

"Ughh…We will get it later, love." I told her. I pulled onto a short road leading to the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. They just wanted to know where I was and where you were." I lied.

"Oh. Where are we going anyway?"

"Its called The Mellow Brook. It's a great restaurant." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I think I've heard of them before." She said looking at me more. I sped up the car. Bella's body tightened.

"Really? It's very good. I think star, so, I guess maybe you should have heard of it. It's ok. I won't go any faster." I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You always tighten up when I speed the car up. I'm not sure why, but it's just funny." I smirked. I saw Bella's cheeks flush to a bright red.

"yea…" She sighed looking down.

"Not like it's a bad thing." I complemented. I pulled into the restaurant.

"Wow, fancy place, eh?" She looked around.

"Yep. Beautiful flowers huh?"

"Sure are." She turned her head to the side, looking at the exquisite bushes and varieties of plants. The building was new, it hasn't been here for long. A large water fountain covered the front, leaving a glowing effect on the white marble building. Lights made the trees along the outside, as plants were placed in the windows. Some people arrived in limos. Everyone was in suits. I parked the car and lead Bella inside. Everyone sat at the large table. Bella's eyes lit up to see her mother, and her cheeks blushed, once again, bright red as everyone got up to greet us. Bella spent some time talking with Renee and Phil. As well as Charlie, who had been worried sick. Emmett handed me the ring under the table as I slid the box into my jacket pocket while Bella's back was turned to her mother. Carlisle still looked pretty beat. But not as bad as before. Esme and Renee were talking most of the time we were there. Emmett was blowing straw wrappers at everyone, and Rosalie smacked him.

"OW!" He screeched. Rosalie smiled. Alice and Jasper had brought the baby. My father held her with a goofy love smile on his face. Jasper and Alice looked at each other and whispered something into each other's ear. Alice smiled larger after the whispering stopped.

"Charlie, would you like to be Cassidy's god-father?" Alice asked brightly. Charlie's face turned bright pink. His smile stretched ear to ear.

"Well, of course." He chuckled, still playing with the baby. He muttered something in a baby tone. It was too loud in the room to hear him. Everyone congratulated him. Bella was laughing and smiling, talking with everyone.

"Bella, would you like to see this one flower I saw before? I think it's lovely." I said with a smile, starting to get up.

"Sure." She smiled back as I took her arm in mine. I lead her behind her red, sparkly fabric. "wow." She gasped. There were threaded lights along a white arch in the middle. Flowers flooded it with vibrant scents and colors. A small pound was to the right of the arch. I smiled down at her and pulled her to the center of it all. A small breeze blew through the air. I took Bella's right hand in mine and got down on one knee.

"No, I'm not going to ask you to tie my shoe." I laughed. She smiled down at me.

"Good." She giggled.

"Bella, you know I love you more than anything in this world. And that I would do anything and everything for you. My love for you will never die out, will never burst, just keep burning hotter threw everything we will go through. I feel as though I am incomplete without you. So let me ask you this. Isabella Swan, will you be my wife?" I asked taking out the small box with a smile. I took my other hand from her and opened the box. The glistening white gold and diamonds sparkled in the light, shimmering at its best. I held it up to her. Bella's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes started to water. She let out a gasp and laughed slightly. I gave her a few moments to suck it all in.

"NOW!" I heard Emmett's loud voice boom. The red, shimmering fabric tumbled to the floor and Everyone was up looking at us. Renee had her arms around both Charlie and Phil, Esme had her head up against Carlisle's chest as he held her tightly, Alice and Jasper were holding each other with the baby in Alice's arms. Emmett was standing to the side with his arm around Rosalie, while a man stood by a rope with a large grin on his face.

"Yes!" Bella almost yelled, shooting herself into my arms and sobbing slightly. I smiled and chuckled as I held her body tightly. Everyone cheered and clapped, including the rest of the people dining.

"yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" She repeated.

"Ok, ok." I chuckled, rubbing her back. "SO, you going to put it on?" I asked with a grin. Bella shook her head still with one hand covering her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave me her right hand as I slid the ring onto her finger. I smiled and stood up, I hugged her again. She pulled me to her, locking our lips together. I laughed inside my mouth and kissed her more. Then, she pulled away. I looked into her eyes, shinning from the tears of joy.

"We have guests." She whispered through tears, turning her body and walking into the crowd of our family. Everyone hugged her. I followed in also, with a huge grin spread across my face. People congratulated us. There were many hugs and kisses. Then a slow song came on.

"This one goes out to the soon-to-be-married couple. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Let's give a round to the happy couple!" The DJ's voice came on as everyone cheered and clapped. I lead Bella out to the middle of it.

"I can't dance!" She whispered with a chuckle.

"I got it covered." I whispered back, pulling her onto my feet like I did at the prom. I pulled our bodies into each other, wrapping us into a never-ending bond. I kissed her cheek as we danced to the slow melody.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I can't live without you…" She whispered back, taking hold of my lips with hers. I knew that these were the memories I would remember. The ones that stayed forever engraved into my mind. I would never forget this moment and how I feel. How much love I want to give her, but no space to put it. I love you was really an understatement on how much I adored her. I felt like I had it all. A great life, beautiful fiancé with a wonderful personality, and a life ahead of me with unexpected turns for the good and bad. But, I knew for sure we were meant to be together and nothing, not even death, would break our love and bond we had for one another…

* * *

**No this will not be the end of the story! I plan to keep it moving. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy writting this one the most. Oh edward...XD And check tis out! I am on this twilight role-playing site! Its really awsome and i love it. its almost like a blog. Pick a character off the list or make one up! You can be any AVALIBLE(avalibility posted on the list) character. If you really want to, make up a character that is pretty much just like the one you want to be, just with different name and slightly(VERY slightly doesn't have to be alot) diff personalitly. There is a chatbox on every page for further info. Just enter your name(even though it says email you don't have to enter it)and click PROFILE at the bottom of the CBOX not the whole page and enter the password. Contact me for the link and i will send it to you! since it won't let me post them -_- contact me! Here i'll even make a secret code O.o just type TW18 to me and i will send you the link right to you! EASY RIGHT =o OMG I KNOW! ^.^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!!**


	7. Author's Note

Alright you guys Kristen here! Hello! How is everyone liking the summer huh? Great over here. Anyway, I was wondering how many of you would ike for me to continue the story…I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted me to so please respond to this… =D

Thank you!

~Love Kristen ^_^


End file.
